Is he more to me than I thought he was?
by NatsuOtunashi
Summary: Ever since her dad died, Haruhi has lived in the country side in the cabin he left her. One day she decides to visit her old friend not seeing them in about two year. Not only to visit them but to visit her fathers grave. What will happen when she returns? Haruhi x Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this fan fiction sucks, its my first one. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and please leave reveiws on how I can improve my writing. If you can in the reveiws rate my fan fiction on a scale of 1-10. Thank you.**

Looking into the water, Haruhi starts to think. Five years ago I was in Ouran Academy. I was cared for and I had... A home. She looks up at the sky with a pained expression on her face. With a tear she gets lost in her thoughts.

-Flashback-

Two years ago Her father, Ranka, died on the eighteenth of June. Ater he died I left the host club and studied. Tamaki and the rest were upset. I did pay my debut off, though I was happy to be there, but I just wanted to be alone. Away from all of the people, who probly didn't even care for me.

A bit after I graduated I decided to move. After telling Kyoya, he told the others and decided to have a going away party for me. I has happy that they did this. It made me think they really cared...

At the party, I received many gifts and hugs. Hunny-Senpai cryed and Mori wasn't himself at all. Tamaki was weeping in his corner over how his daughter, though he's only a year older, is leaving and wont ever see him again.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sad, but up to no good. They kidnapped me and dressed me up, putting make up on me and everything. When I got back Takami went from depressed to bein energetic. I smiled and laughed some.

Looking over at Kyoya that just arrives and I wave him over. As he walks over to me, all I can see is just a normal Shadow King Kyoya. It saddens me to even know that he wasn't even upset that I was leaving. I still hugged him and said I would miss him.

It was about ten at night when I left. Kyoya stops me and ask if I wanted a ride home and if he could help pack. I said sure and slid into his limo.

We reached the apartment building twenty minutes later. Getting out, I walk over and grab my mail with Kyoya following behind. We get to the apartment and I make some tea. Coming back in the living room, i pour the tea and hand Kyokya his.

"Start out here and I'll start in my room. Anything that is my dads put in the boxes labled 'Ranka'." I pionted to the boxes to his left by the window. "Thanks for helping Kyoya. I would have expected Hunny and Mori-Senpai to help, but you surperised me."

"I may be known as the Shadow King, but i can be helpful you know." he says giving me a small glare.

I giggled and cleaned up the tea as we finished. "Well lets get to work." I gave a bright smile and went to my room after he nodded.

After twenty-five minutes passed Kyoya came in."I finished out there and thought I could help in here." He gave his usual ice cold expression and I nodded."Sure you can start on the closet. I'm almost done with the drawers."

He got to work. There was an akward silence in the room,other than the noise of things being moved. I finished the drawers and went on to help him in the closet. Kyoya looks over and smirks some.

"I'm already half done. You don't have to help." Kyoya said as I grabbed a box.

"Well it's my stuff in the first place so I'll help." I replied.

"Do as you wish." Kyoya looks at her, smiling for once. "I will miss you while your gone. All of us will." He sighed and sat on the floor."You may not know but we all love having you with us. Your our heart and soul, Haruhi."

"I'll miss you guys too. I have a train to catch in an hour and a half so we need to hurry though" I said some what harshly.

Kyoya only nodding helps her pack the rest of her things and load them in the truck."I'll give you a ride to the train station." He said firmly.

"No i don't want to trouble you any more than I have." I replied.

"It's fine. Get in." He opened the door of the limo and without any argueing i got in.

-Flashback end-

Sighing Haruhi looked at the cabin her dad left her. As she walks torward it she smiles. "Cheer up. Dad or Mom doesn't want to see me like this." saying this to herself as she walked in the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I wanna say thank you for reading my story. I don't own OHSHC characters or story, but this plot is mine. I would still like you to rate my story on a scale form 1-10 please. 10 being the best. I apologize if there are any grammer mistakes, I'm only in 8****th**** grade going to 9****th****. Thank you because if you didn't write those reviews I wouldn't have wrote the next part of this story.**

Where Kyoya is..

Getting out of the limo, Kyoya sneezes and says, "Someone must be thinking about me. I wounder who." He looks torward his house and shrugs it off. Having the usual ice cold look, he walks up to his house and opens the door.

"Welcome home, Master." His maids greeted him as he walked through the door. He nodded and walked to his room, handing a maid his bag. Reaching his room, he takes his uniform jacket off along with the tie.

"I guess I should get to work on my studies." Sighing, Kyoya picks his laptop up, sits at his desk and turns it on."I have a test in my German, polatics and Biology." Cracking his neck as he opens the file, he smirks as he remembers the host club.

He remembers when the twins would mess with Haruhi and get Tamaki jealous. He would get jealous too, but it didn't show. He never really showed emotion at all, thats why people called him "The Shadow King".

Getting back to work, he studies until eight. Kyoya closes his laptop and a maid knocks on his door."Yes?"

Opening the door She speaks, "Dinner is ready. Your Father will be down soon and your siblings aren't home."

Sighing, he replies, "Great alone with Father. That's great."

Getting up Kyoya walked out, the maid following, to the dinning room where his Father just arrived. Bowing slightly he sits acrossed from his father, as the maids place his food infront of him.

"Kyoya. I heard your doing well in your classes, as expected from my son."

"Yes, Father. I was just studying for my test tomorrow."After responding scilence came over the room.

Once done Kyoya got up, bowed, and went to his room. When he goes to his room he grabs a towel and walks into the bathroom. Taking a shower he sorts through his thought coming back to the host club.

**Sorry I'm going to cut this short this was probly not very good because I had to study for a while. I'll write a better one tomorrow. Night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. It's Natsu, again. I hope you are enjoying my story. I would like to say thanks to ShadedStarlight0 for rating my story so far. If you guys have any ideas as to what you guys want to happen next, please place them in the reviews. I will be trying to update once a day, but if i dont im sure you all will understand. Thank you again and enjoy.~**

Back with Kyoya

Getting out of the shower, Kyoya dries off and puts a pair of jeans on. Reaching his bed, he lays down and stares at the roof thinking of the time the host club went to the beach. Tamaki saved Haruhi, who was pushed off a cliff, from drowning. That night she walked out of his bathroom from getting sick.

Hearing a knock on the door Kyoya sat up."Come in."

"Kyoya you have a call."The maid said as she opened the door.

'That's weird' Kyoya thought,"Alright." He responded, wondering who it could be and getting up off his bed. Stretching he walks out of his room and to the phone,"Hello, Kyoya speaking."

"Hello, Kyoya-Senpai. It's Haruhi."

Shocked at who it was, Kyoya was at a loss of words. He once again heard the sweet voice that hasn't heard since she left.

"Hello? Kyoya, you there?"

"Yes. My apologies, Haruhi. I just didn't expect to hear from you of all people." He smirks.

Giggling a little, Haruhi replies, "I know. I wanted to discuss a certain matter with you."

"Yes and that would be?"

"I wanted to come and visit everyone soon and i was hoping you coould do me a favor."She said a little worried he would rejected.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you gather everyone up one day and have a small get together?"

"Sure. I can do that. I know just the place."

"Thank you Kyoya-Senpai! Thank you so much!"

"No problem."

"I'll be down tomorrow to talk to you about when. What time do you wanna meet?"

"Meet at three, at my mansion."

"Alright. Bye Kyoya."

"Bye Haruhi."

Hanging up, he can't believe that Haruhi will be here tomorrow and he calls a maid over," At three tomorrow I will have a guest. Make sure tea is ready with some snacks in the garden."

"Yes master. Anuthing else?"

"That's all for now."

Dismissing his maid, he leaves for his room and goes to bed.

The next morning with Haruhi

Hearing the alarm clock go off, Haruhi turns it off and get out of bed. Stretching she looks at the clock that says its 5:30 am. Getting up she goes and takes a fifteen minute shower. She drys off and puts on a light pink dress that suits her perfectly. After brushing her hair, she places a pin so her hair wont get in her way.

Smiling she walks out of the house and walks to the train station. Getting on a train she sits down and waits knowing she wont get there until one.

Three hours later she decides that Kyoya is up and calls him.

"Hello, Kyoya speaking."

"Hey Kyoya. Im on a train coming over now. I should be there around one."

"Alright."

"I'll be walking around for the other two hours. Than I'll head for your house."

"I can have someone pick you up and take you were you want to go."

"Thanks. I'll see you at three."

"Bye."

"Bye" Hanging up, Haruhi smiles, 'Todays a good day.' She thought.

Four hours later, the train comes to a stop and Haruhi gets off. Stretching, she looks around spotting Kyoya and yells, "KYOYA-SENPAI!"

Kyoya turns to see her and smirks.

**I made this longer like I promised. Rate this chapter from 1-10. 10 being the best. Thank you for reading!~ -NastuOtunashi-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. It's another day for another upload. I would like to thank Smoshlingz and MzShellSan for their ratings and ShadedStarlight0 for an idea on were to take the story, though i really don't understand some of it. If you can elaborate more, just a bit, I will consider it. I get where you were coming from in the first part. You can PM me if you like. Thanks and enjoy.~**

Haruhi

Smiling she jogs over to Kyoya and hugs him."Hey. I thought you were going to send someone else."

"Well, I felt like coming here so I figured I would just pick you up. Also, the driver is waiting shall we go?"

"Haha, yeah lets go." Walking along side Kyoya, Haruhi seems to hum a bit.

Reaching the car, Kyoya opens the door and Haruhi slides in. Getting in after her, Kyoya speaks.

"So where did you want to go?"

"I wanted to stop by the store and a flower shop first."

"Alright than lets go."

Reaching the store, Kyoya helps Haruhi out of the limo and they walk in the store. She grabs a basket and walks to the fruits. She gets apples and some oranges. Than she goes to the drinks and gets some tea.

The whole time they are there Kyoya is following scilently behind wondering what she's up to.

Checking out and paying, they head back to the car.

"So what are the those for?" Kyoya asks.

"Visiting someone."

"I thought you weren't going to see anyone."

"I said I was coming down today and if we could meet up. I didn't say I was going to see anyone else."

"True. So who are we going to see?"

"You'll see." She smiles, a bit pained.

"Alright."

After stopping at the flower shop, Haruhi and Kyoya start walking. After a while Haruhi stops.

"Here we are." Looking over at the grave yard, Haruhi smiles slightly.

Nodding, Kyoya walks along side Haruhi to her fauthers grave. Haruhi places the flowers infront of the grave, than kneels down to pray.

_Father its been two years since you died. I lived at the cabin and worked in the small town. I'm well and I hope you and mother are getting along these two years I've become an ever better cook than I was, special thanks to mother and her recipies, and also I'm working very hard for the things I need. I'm going to see my old friends soon so I hope everything goes well. I love you._

Getting up, she smiles. Looking at Kyoya, Haruhi gives him a hug. "I miss him.."

"I know, but this is life."Kyoya hugs her back.

"Yeah, life is not fair."

"Nothing is and nothing will ever be."

**Sorry I have to make this short. I'm not feeling well and my boyfriends not talking to me so I feel depressed too. Please review and tell me what you might want to happen next. I might use the idea. Thank you.~ -NatsuOtunashi-**


	5. Just a little longer

**I'm apologize that I havent posted a chapter, my mother took my laptop away. I will get a chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for waiting, hopefully it will be up by tomorrow. I'll make it a good one, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back everyone. I'll make this as long as I can, I've been studying for exams. I'm very sorry, so I'll just shut up now and get back to the story. Enjoy and rate.~**

Haruhi

"We can go now." Haruhi got up and sighed.

"Alright. We'll go to a coffee shop somewhere close, so we can discuss what day you can come back."

Nodding, Haruhi follows Kyoya as he gets in the limo. She turns back to the graves, waves, and gets into the limo after him.

While Kyoya gives directions to the driver, Haruhi stares out the window wondering how everyone else in the host club has been. She starts to thinks about her friend in the town she now lives in. She decides that she will give her a call as soon as they reach the coffee shop.

Looking back at Kyoya as he sits next to her, Haruhi smiles and speaks,"I have to call someone before we sit down and talk, if thats ok with you."

"Sure. I'll wait inside for you." Kyoya keeps his face as emotionless as it always has been.

Haruhi wonders why he never shows any other emotions other than his evil smerk and his blank expression.

As they reach the coffee shop they both get out and Haruhi takes out her phone as Kyoya goes to the door.

"I'll be at a back table." Kyoya says as he walks in the shop and goes to the back, sits at a table.

Haruhi takes out her phone and goes to her contacts. Scrolling down she stops at a contact that reads _Kana_. Pressing send, she places the phone to her ear and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello, Kana here." A sweet vioce says on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, its Haruhi. I wanted to say that I'm in my old town right now and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll drop by your house to feed your fish."

"Thanks, Kana. I owe you."

"It's fine. What are friends for anyway?" Theres a light giggle on the other side of the phone.

"Your right." Haruhi laughs some, "I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye, Haru-san."

Hanging up the phone, Haruhi goes inside and sits across from Kyoya.

"Hey." Kyoya looks at her.

"Hey. So I thought we could try to gather everyone up next Saturday."

"I think that would fine. I'll contact everyone tomorrow and let you know."

"Thank you so much Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiles.

Kyoya looks at her blankly for a second but than smiles back. Shoked Haruhi blushes a bit and looks down.

"So, where should we all meet?" she says ing a low voice.

"My mansion. I'll send someone to get you at the train station since it's far." He takes a good look at her and says, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well we should be going if you don't want to miss your train."

"Alright and thanks again."

"No problem"

Kyoya stands and goes to pay the bill. Haruhi gets up and goes to the limo.

When Kyoya gets in the limo there is an akward scilence until they reach the train station, when Kyoya decides to speak.

"Do you think I can come check out where you live now?"

"Sure. Why not, but thats if you don't have anything important to do."

"I don't and if I do I can move it."

"Don't do that at least check your scheduel first."

"Fine, one second." Kyoya pulls out a book and looks through it for a few minutes and than puts it away, "Nope, I'm free for a while."

"Alright, than lets go."

Kyoya gets out and Haruhi follows. After getting on the train, they sit down, again, in slience. After a while, Haruhi falls asleep, Kyoya not noticing talks.

"So, this cabin you live in is supposed to be in a forest, right?"

Haruhis head falls on to Kyoyas shoulder, as her looks over at her. Smiling he sits there and waits for he stop.

After four hours of waiting, Haruhi wakes up and looks around.

"We are almost there."Kyoya speaks in a soft vioce.

Shocked, Haruhi sits up quickly and blushes a bit. Laughing, Kyoya pulls her back onto his shoulder and decides that this will be a very fun trip.

Arriving at the stop, they both get off and start walking. Haruhi starts to talk about how she has been doing here.

"I have a friend. Her name is Kana she goes to school and works with me."

**I'm going to have start posting twice every other week. I'm sorry, my parents are divorced and my dad has no internet right now. So I hope you all understand. Please rate from 1-10, 10 being the best. Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.~-NatsuOtunshi-**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, it's me again and I hope you liked the last chapter. Now I'll get to the story early today. Enjoy.~**

Reaching the station, Haruhi and Kyoya get off the train and walk off the platform on to the side-walk.

Looking around, Haruhi spots her friend Kana waiting for her. She runs to her friend and hugs her.

"Welcome back, Haru-san." Kana smiles.

"Thanks, Kana-chan."

Kyoya follows Haruhi to her friend and looks her over carefully.

"Um, hello."Kyoya speaks with a quiet tone.

"Hi there." Kana replys, "Who might you be?"

"Oh, Kana. This is my senpai from highschool. Kyoya meet Kana."

They both bow slightly and Kana says her good byes and leaves.

Walking to the house, Kyoya starts asking questions.

"How do you know Kana?" Kyoya asked.

"I go to school with her but we really didn't become friends until I started working with her." Haruhi awnsered

"What is she like?"

"Kana's a sweet gentle person. She's also really fun to be around."

"Okay. Do you like living out here?"

"Yes." Haruhi's expression becomes gentle, "It's peaceful and fun to explore."

Smiling Kyoya notices that they have reached the forest, "Where is your place again?"

"Through the woods, why?"

"No reason I was just wondering."

Haruhi goes to the path she walks almost everyday, to and from her house, as Kyoya follows.

Reaching the house, Haruhi unlocks the door and goes in, "Come on in."

Kyoya walks in and looks around. It's more modern than it looks on the outside. It almost looks like a regular house.

"Please sit I'll make some tea." Haruhi says as she puts water to boil on the stove.

Kyoya sits down, "How did you get the cabin to look like this?"

"Some folks in town said that is was a welcoming present and wouldn't let me turn them down, so they came to the cabin and fixed it up for me. Of course I helped, too." Haruhi smiles and she makes the tea.

"Are all the folks in town nice?"

"Yes, they all are. They help each other out to get things done. I love to help out, too."

Kyoya smiles and thinks, _Of course you help out. Your always kind like that._

Setting the tea on the table, Haruhi sits next to Kyoya and hands him a cup.

Taking the cup from her, Kyoya has a sip and continues to think, _She still makes the tea like she used to at the club. _Smiling at the thought, Kyoya sets the cup down. _It brings back many memories. _He looks over at Haruhi and sees that she is lost in thought, staring outside the window.

Haruhi seems to have this sad and lonely look that draws Kyoya in closer to her.


End file.
